Daddy's Angel
by xxXCrazy4ChipmunksXxx
Summary: 16 year-old Sarah Miller has been wondering about her father not being around in her life for just as much as she can remember taking her first steps in her toddler years. Knowing her mother has moved on in life and is now focusing her love on a different guy. Sarah tries to figure it out alone. Will Sarah find out about the death of her father? Sequel to 'Setting My Angel Free'
1. What happened to my Daddy?

**Hey guys :) So I got this One-shot in my head and I just had to write it :) This whole One-shot is Sarah's POV.. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Why is my life like this? I mean, What did I do to deserve this? Why do I have to live without a dad? I didn't do anything wrong.. Did I? Maybe my Daddy didn't want me.. Maybe he hated me.. I never got to see him.. And I will never will.. I don't know what I did to him.. But I have to live with the fact that I don't have nobody to call my 'Daddy'..

Instead I have to live with continuing of the bullying because of not have a Father.. Crying myself to sleep _every night _wondering.. 'Will Daddy ever come back?'.. My Mom never told me what happened to him. She always breaks down crying if I ask or talk about him.. The closest answer I ever get is 'Your Daddy loved you very much..' or 'Your Father was a good man..'.. If my daddy was a good man.. then why did he leave me? Why didn't stay with us?.. I never got to see him.. But I guess I'll never know..

My mom told me that after my Daddy died that she never really kept in touch with his brothers, Alvin and Theodore. Since they ended up marrying her sisters, Brittany and Eleanor she really didn't talk to them either. I only get to see them every few months.. Sometimes never.. I asked her once why can't we visit them. But her reply was always 'It hurts to go back.. There are just too many things there that reminds me about your Father..'

I walked home from school.. I kept quiet as kids walked by laughing with their friends or on their cellphone. I Looked around seeing people with their family or friends.. I stopped when something caught my eye.. I saw a family of four. A mom, a boy, a girl, and a dad.. They were laughing.. having a good time.. But what really caught my attention was the dad and his daughter.. She was sleep in his arms.. Holding her like a Father should.. Something that a Father should be.. Something that I wanted.. Something that I _needed_.. That never will get.. I continued to stared as a small smile formed on my face.. But soon vanished as someone pushed me making me fall on the grounded with agonizing pain on my back..

"Get out of the way freak..'' A boy said with a smirk as his friends behind him laughing. I got up weakly. Soon as I opened my eyes I saw nothing but a small blurs everywhere. That's when I knew my glasses fell off my face. My vision is ok without them but it was still hard to see. I began to look for my glasses, Trying my best to look around for them..

Suddenly they walked up to me.. I heard a sound of glass being cracked.. "Oops.. sorry about that..'' He looking where his feet were. I gasped seeing my glasses bent with glass shattered everywhere.. He picked them up as he handed them to me. I reached up to grab them but he dropped them on purpose. I began to sniffle as tears began to fall on my face. I began to pick up my things. He started to laugh as he kneel down to me.. "Aww.. Don't cry..'' He pouted as he continued to chuckle. "That's what you get.. Fatherless freak..'' He got up and kicked my bag while his friends laughing and kicking the rest of my things.. I continued to sob as I pick up my bag and ran off as fast as I could..

I kept running not knowing if I'm running the way home or not.. Tears continued to fall as I ran across the street, I didn't care if there was a car coming or not, I was in deep pain.. An agonizing pain I been feeling all my life. That won't go away. I kept running minute after minute. Soon pain Began to raise up on my legs, but I didn't care.. I kept running... Finally, I reached my house. I ran up to my front yard and up the front porch opening the door and slamming it behind me.. I placed my head against the door, letting more tears fall. I sobbed harder as I placed my jacket on the coat hanger, As I did someone called my name..

"Sarah? Is that you?'' I gasped softly not knowing Mom was still home. I watched her walk out of the kitchen, She was wearing a Navy blue dress with black high heels and her hair was pulled back into a bun. She turned facing me as she walked over. I quickly wiped away my tears not wanting her to see them. I looked up slightly seeing my mom standing next to me, She seemed worried.. "You ok?'' She asked with concern. She placed her hand on my shoulder. ''Have you been crying?'' I stood there quiet looking at my feet. Why does this have to happen to me? Why can't I just live a normal life? A happy life.. A better place to live and really call home. With friends, family, my Mom. But mostly.. My Dad..

"No..'' I sniffed, walking away. I heard her sigh. "You know you can tell me anything... right?'' She began to follow me. I nodded my head as I turned around. "Yes I know..'' I said softly trying not to make eye contact. "Then tell me what happened..'' She demanded. I sighed placing my school bag on the couch.

"Nothing happened..'' I lied. I slightly looked at her, by the look on her face I could tell she wasn't buying it. "Really so what happened to your new glasses I bought you..'' She asked crossing her arms. A huge lump raised up my throat. I swallowed hard trying to think of an excuse..

"Um.. I fell and they broke.. I completely lied to her. I didn't want to lie to her. But knowing if I told her the truth it would probably hurt her. Besides it's not like she never told me the truth either..

"Ok, Since you don't want to tell me what happened. I'm going out with James.'' I froze as she said his name. ''So If you get hungry there is food already made for you." She walked up and kissed me on the forehead. She turned around and walked to the front door. "Bye, Love you..'' With that she was gone.

James was I guy that my mom is dating. They have been dating for years now. And soon plan on getting married. I never liked him.. He's a bad mad.. Every time he is here he flirting with my mom or he is inviting his friends over when my mom would do late shifts at night. Normally when he comes here he is either drunk or he is in bad mood and ordering my mom to do things to her.

James is a bad man. Mostly to me.. He's abusive to me.. He would hit me, slap me. Leave bruises on my face.. If I'm alone where my mom can't see me or him. He would come up to me and try to flirt with me.. One time.. He.. raped me a few weeks ago. He and his friends raped me just to have 'Fun'.. I was scared, I was hurt. I was afraid of him.. his friends.. everyone. My mom doesn't know about that night. I thought it would be best if I kept it a secret from her.. From everyone.. But even if I told her she wouldn't believe me.. Even though there is one evidence to prove he did.. A deep secret I have yet never will tell..

I walked off heading to my in my room. I opened my door showing my room, the color purple. I walked to my desk setting my things down and collapsed on my bed. I reached over for a book and began to read it. After about an hour I began to feel sleepy and before I knew it I was asleep..

** A few hours later..**

My eyes opened slightly as I let out a small yawn. I sat up in my bed looking at the clock. It was 10:45. Since it was Friday I decided to stay up until I got tired again. I got out of bed and walked into the hallway. I turned to the right seeing the dinning room light on.. 'Mom must be home.' I thought to myself. I walked into the dinning room seeing my mom with a big smile on her face. She was admiring something that I couldn't quite see..

"Mom?'' I asked. "Is everything alright?'' I walked up and sat in a chair next to her. She looked at me with a big smile on her face. "Everything id just fine..'' She said. She took a calm sigh as she let out a big smile.

"Oh ok..'' I said. I got up from where I was sitting and walked to the staircase. "I'll be down in the basement..'' I said opening the door. She sighed as she called out.. "Ok but come back in 10 minutes I have something to tell you..'' I continued to walk the stairs and open the door. I coughed as I breathed in some dust.

'Mom haven't been down here in a while..'' I said turning the light on. The lights flickered on as I began to walk around. I looked at some old boxes and some things that use to be my mom's when she was little. I grabbed hold of a doll as I smiled. The doll had some dirt and her dress was ripped abit because of old age. But still it was a very pretty doll. When I was a kid my mom use to let me play with her when I brought good grades.. Then when I got to middle school She started dating James and thinks changed around here..

I carefully placed her down where she was and looked around some more. After about fifteen minutes of looking around, I didn't really see a lot of things that interested me. But something caught my eye.. Something I saw that felt very important to go see.. I saw a box with the word 'Simon' on it.. I kept staring at it and then something popped in my head. Wasn't Daddy's name was Simon?.. Without hesitation I quickly walked over to the box and pick it up.. Knowing that my mom would wonder why I haven't showed up yet, I ran up stairs with the box close to me chest and quickly ran into my room. Thanking that my mom was in the kitchen not seeing me.

I closed the door behind me and locked it. I began to walked to my desk and turn my lamp on. I stared at it as I sat down. I reached for something sharpest thing I could find and gabbed a hole into the box and ripping it open. My eyes widen as I saw some things.. old things.. I saw a few photos, letters and jewelry in there. Also there was some photo books as well.

I picked up a photo seeing a guy wearing a blue jacket. His face, his eyes, His fur color.. He reminded of me. Same eyes, same fur color, even have the same nose.. 'Was this my Daddy?' I asked myself. It as to be.. I mean where else did I get the fur color from? A small smile formed as I looked at more of the photos. This was my dad.. Something I have found.. To a least know what he looked like.. I continued to looked more of the photos. My smile grew as I found a picture of my Mom and Dad hugging each other. I wiped away a tear as I started putting the photos back in the box... But kept one that was my most favorite.. A picture of my dad in his blue jacket and with his two brothers..

As I continued to placed the photos back. I found a newsletter.. It was tilted '_Breaking News: Young Singer, Simon Seville Has Been Shot..' _I froze as I read every word. I read the whole article shaking in fear hoping this wasn't true. I could feel tears coming as I asked myself the most fearful question.. '_Did my daddy died_?'..

"No no no.." My voice trembled as I kept repeating myself over again. Tears formed as I began to sob quietly. "No.. Daddy you are still alive! I know you are!'' I said to myself.. My breathing began to get heavy. "Why didn't Mom tell me this!?'' My voice began to get louder than before, but it was not loud enough so my mom can hear me from the kitchen. I walked to my bed and laid there crying. I cried my eyes out with agonizing pain for about a few minutes until I decided that enough was enough.. I don't need to cry no more.. I need to grow up..I need to know the whole truth.. Even if It took all night..I wiped my tears as I got up from my bed and headed to dinning room with nothing but pure anger. I stopped when I saw my mom sitting down drinking something that I had no clue what it was yet I didn't care..

"Oh, Hi Sweetie..'' She said with a big smile.. I gave her a glare as I just stood there. Her smile disappeared as she noticed.. "What's wrong? She asked with concern.. I took a deep sigh. I had to know what happened to my dad.. I _will _know what happened to him.. And that will be tonight..

''What happened to my Daddy?''...

* * *

**Well that's all for this One-Shot :) Now I know you are DYING to know what is her secret and what is going to happen next.. So here's the deal..**

**If I get 5 reviews on this story saying you _want _me to finish this story. I will continue it and do about a few more chapters or I just leave it like it is and you will never know what will happen next..**

**IF I do not get the 5 review by Sunday then I will change this story from 'In progress' to 'Complete' So if you _really _want to read more chapters then review saying that you do want to me to continue.. Well I Love you guys! :) Until then..**

**-xXCrazy4chipmunksXx**


	2. Connecting the dots

**Yep, I finally got this chapter made for ya. Yeah, sorry for the long wait guys. But, I've never did a good job on updating fast with my stories anyways :P**

**I got my 5 reviews plus more than that, so thank you so much guys this really means a lot to me :)**

**READ IT NOW! NO! NOT LATER, NOT WHEN YOUR DANCING TO POKER! NOW!: Jeanette is off character. She's more as a bitch in this chapter. That's how I planed to write her when I came up with this sequel, and that's what's she gonna be. If you had read _''Setting my angel free'' _before, you'd know that she has been through a lot of pain and problems. **

**Ok, enough of me talking and let's go on with part two of the story..**

**Well, I hope you brought your pet unicorn for protection, because it's about to get ugly. And not the good one either. If you think _this_ is ugly you should have seen what I had before I reedit this. lolz, enjoy.**

* * *

"What happened?'' I asked again, my hands trembling with anger.

This was not like me, and to be honest I didn't like it. But that's not important now. It's time to get my answer, get my answer about him. My dad.

Mom stood in her chair speechless, as if she did not expect to hear those words come up of my mouth.

Mom said nothing.

Not a word.

I gritted my teeth. ''What happened to him?''

She began to open her mouth, but nothing came out.

I slammed my hands on the table, making mom jump. ''What happened to him!''

She made a confused look. "Who are you talking about?'' She nearly shouted.

I shot a glare. "You know damn well who am I talking about!''

She seem quite surprised with the foul language I was using. Suddenly, Mom's face suddenly turned from confused to pure anger.

"Watch your mouth, young lady.'' She warned.

"No,'' I growled. ''I will not!''

She slowly got out of her chair and stood up firmly.

"Excuse me?''

"You heard me.''

"What has gotten in to you?'' She demanded.

"Oh,'' I replied, with a small shrug. "I don't know. Maybe you should tell me what happened to my father.''

Mom rolled her eyes. ''This again?'' She asked bitterly. ''I told you this already, Sarah. I don't want to talk about what happened.'' She sighed for a moment. "I'll tell you when I think you are ready to hear, ok?''

"Lies!'' I scowled. ''You'll never tell me! Stop making up excuses!''

"Shut your mouth before I do something I'd probably regret later.'' She bitterly spoken.

I rolled my greenish eyes at her.

"What happened to my Dad?'' I growled.

"I don't want to talk about this Sarah! Just let it go!''

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Why should I?''

''Sarah I don't want to talk about this!"

"Why not!?''

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!''

I crossed my arms, and straighten up independently. ''No.''

"GO TO YOUR ROOM, NOW!''

''I said, no.''

''NOW!''

"No!''

"NOW, SARAH!''

"No! I want to, so I'm not going!''

Mom groaned loudly and ran her hand in her hair. ''I told you now, Sarah. What do you want, anyway? You're wasting my personal time!''

"I want to know the truth about my Dad.'' I quickly replied.

"Why do _you _want to know!?'' She glared. "It's none of your business what happened!"

"It _is _my business!'' I snapped. ''He's my Dad.''

''And?'' She snarled, getting pretty fed up with this conversation. ''He was right, you _are _trouble around here.''

He.

Of course, ''he'' is, and always will be, James. The only one Mom loves dearly. The man who my Mom will always put first in everything.

_He_

That word felt oddly uncomfortable, somewhat hurtful to hear. It's always about him. Always.

Everyday. Every hour. Every minute. Every second.

''James is the one whose trouble,'' I whispered harshly.

She raised an eyebrow at me. ''James!? Are you seriously going to call him trouble!? He's not trouble, he's a good man!''

"He is, mom.'' My voice rising up a little. ''Can't you see he's cause trouble for us?''

''No,'' She shook her head. ''He's not. He's a good man! You're lying!"

"I am not! He's trouble and you know it! He's always demanding things around here. He's always having parties, coming here drunk. And you're always complaining how a jerk he is to you.''

Mom made a sort of You-Got-Me stare. But instead of saying those words right away, she said something else. ''That was the past, Sarah. I was just stressed out those days from work at the time. Yes, James was an acting like a kid and all, heck, he still does, but man, he's changed. He the one, Sarah.''

''Yeah, the one who brings different women in the house when you're not here.'' I mumbled under my breath, luckily mom didn't here.

I realized that this conversation was not even about Dad no more, it was now about James. It's _always _about James. I knew mom truly did love him, but he's up to no good. And really, if you seen what I have to see every night, being stuck in a house alone with him, you'd know what I mean.

Mom scoffed. ''What's your problem today, anyway?''

''You! James! Everything!'' I angrily replied.

''How is this _my _problem.'' Mom shot back. ''It's your fault you won't tell me what's wrong. All week I been trying to give you _some _sympathy, but you will not tell me anything! Don't blame this one on me, It's not my fault you're being stubborn.''

I rolled my eyes. ''If you'd listen, I'd tell you!''

''Fine. I'm all ears.'' She crossed her arms as she waited for me to talk.

_''Tell her James is cheating on her. Come on, just get it over with already!'' _I thought.

''Nah, I don't want to 'talk bad' about your 'boyfriend'.'' I mockingly told her, doing small quotes with my fingers.

"What is it?'' Her eyes narrowed.

''Oh, you didn't know? You're boyfriend is cheating on you.'' I bitterly said.

Mom scoffed. ''Oh, don't bring me up lies. James would never do that.''

I made a look. "Really? How do you know? You're not even home at night! You're at you stupid job!''

Mom opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it back.

''He's always bringing a different women in the house every night you are not here.'' I filled more into the conversation.

Sure, it was wrong of me for bringing this up just because of me being mad. But either way, she needed to know. I mean, it's now or never, right?

''Lies.'' She whispered that it was barely audible to hear.

I raised an eyebrow. ''What?''

Mom stomped her foot hardly on the ground, startling me to the point my heart dropped. ''Lies!''

"Oh, come on!'' I slammed my hand on the table, making a cup rattle along. ''You don't know what I see! You just don't! How can they be lies!? You just don't get it, He's a jerk.''

Mom clenched her fists. ''Don't you _dare _talk bad about him! He's a good man to me _and _you! He helps around the house when we need it the most!'' She said defensively. ''He's not a problem to us! You just don't like him! You don't like the fact that I found someone who loves me! And that he's not your dad!''

''That's exactly right! He's _not _father! I don't know one thing about my father! It's always about James! That jerk your calling your 'future husband'.''

''Don't you talk bad about him!''

''I can talk bad about him if I want to.'' I spat. ''I don't like him, he's a jerk and he's cheating on you.''

Mom took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Once she open her eyes she glanced over at me.

"Well,'' She slowly began. ''I don't believe you. Not a word. James and I love each other dearly, but it seems that you can't see it. So, you're just going to have to deal with.''

"No, I won't.'' I glared.

"Oh, yes you will because in this coming summer he's going to be your stepfather.''

I widen eyes in shock. ''What!?''

"James proposed to me tonight. I was going to tell you until you rudely started making up lies about him.''

"Why!?'' I asked with disbelief.

''It doesn't matter why, Sarah.'' She informed. ''It's none of your business why. I love him this as much as he loves me. And we will be getting married, even if you don't like it.''

"B-but you can't marry him!''

''And why shouldn't?'' She sternly asked. She tilted her head waiting for an answer.

_''Should I tell her?'' _I thought. _''No, she wouldn't believe me anyways. All she cares about James and only James. If there was a slight chance that James and I was ever stuck in a house that got caught on fire. Of course, she'll do anything to get him out, leaving me burning the ashes of the fire. Screaming ''Mom!" over again as she help James out.''_

''You just can't!'' I pleaded. ''Just don't marry him, please.''

''I love James. I want to marry him.''

"You can't!''

"Come one Sarah, stop complaining about it! I will Sarah and there's nothing you can do about it, so just forget it!''

''Mom please-''

''No!''

"Please, just hear me out.''

"Sarah I don't want to talk about this no more.''

"HE RAPED ME!" I blurted out.

I quickly closed my mouth, realizing what I just said.

There was _nothing _but silence that filled the room, only the slightest sound of the air conditioner could be heard. It was so silent, if you drop a penny on the ground, you'd hear it.

Mom stood that in shock and did not say a word. It felt like for hours that we were standing there in silence, sinking in everything that had just happened.

''You're-you're lying!'' She stammered in a small whisper.

"Why would I lie about something like this!?'' I shrieked.

"No,'' She shook her head in disbelief, tears forming in her eyes. ''No, James Would _never _do that. NEVER!"

"He did!''

"I don't believe you!''

Mom walked up closer to me as her anger raised again.

"Mom, I would _never _lie to you, please believe me.''

Mom covered her ears, as if she's got crazy.

"Shut up! He did not!''

"But he did, mom. He did!''

''Not another word-''

''Mom, listen to me. James-''

"One more word Sarah-''

"Mom! I'm telling you the truth-

"Sarah-'' Mom was at her breaking point.

''He's a cheater-!''

"Sarah-''

''He rap-''

_Smack!_

I was interrupted by earning a hard slap, leaving a slight bruise. I stumbled, trying to get my balance back.

Tears swelled up my eyes as I placed my hand on my now starting to swell cheek. I closed eyes, letting tears fall, sobbing as I felt pain raise on my cheek.

I could hear my mom breathing heavy and was unsteady. I looked up at Mom, tears fell off her face as she looked at me.

Silence filled the room again.

Nothing could be heard but the small sobs that was coming from my mother and some from myself.

''S-Sarah. I-I didn't- I mean, It w-was an-'' She stammered to find her words.

I sobbed louder and looked at her with a mixture of disgust, hurt, and pure hatred.

"Dad wouldn't have done this to me!'' I cried. ''He just wouldn't!''

''Sarah I'm-''

''H-how could you? What parent d-does this?'' I shouted so loud that I was stuttering my words.

"I didn't mean it Sarah-''

"You never treated me right. For the past years you done nothing but been there for James. You don't even come to any of my performances!"

"I'm sorry-''

I stood there silence. Crying, feeling hurt, depressed, hatred, broken.

"Sarah-'' Mom carefully walked up to me and put her small, weak, trembling hand on my shoulder. I yanked her arm off furiously.

"Don't touch me!''

"Sarah please.'' Mom begged.

''How could you?''

"Sarah I didn't mean it! Please, I'm so sorry!''

''I hate you.'' I choked those painful words at my mom, more tears falling down my cheek. ''I hate you so much.''

All the pain that was all on my bruised cheek was no longer there anymore, it almost felt as if it was, gone. Instead it went down somewhere deeper, somewhere I thought would never feel ache, sadness, pain, regret. And that place was my heart.

I suddenly felt disgusted just looking at the sight of her, to the point I might hurl. Here I am, standing right in front of me, I have to call 'Mom'. The person I thought I could look up to all my everlasting life. The person that I could tell y problems to and have them hold me, kissing my fore head and tell me ''Everything is going to be alright.''

But in reality there's no one out there to trust, no one to tell me those words. No one to look up to, at least, not for me, that is.

Mom sobbed louder as she cupped her hands over her face.

''I'm sorry! Sarah, please-''

I turned around and headed up the stairs.

"No! Sarah, please! I lost your dad. Don't make me lose you too!''

I stopped walking, letting more tears fall.

_''I lost your Dad. Don't make me lose you too.'' _

Those words stung me, making me feel somewhat weird inside. Was I feeling regretful? Sorry for her? What could it mean? I don't know. I honestly don't care to know. I could care _less _to know.

I slowly walked up the old, smelly staircase. I nearly stumbled on the rugged floor as I open my room door to and walked in, slamming it really hard that it practically rattle the room. The door suddenly cracked open due to the door being broken, making me remember that day James got mad and punched my door handle, causing it to break. I rest the back of my head on the door, sinking in the fight I just had with my mom.

Fresh tears swelled up and fell on my cheeks, I quietly sobbed to myself and slowly slid to the ground. I curled into a small ball, slightly rocking myself sat there for what felt like hours to be. After crying over and over, leaving tear stains on my face. I could not longer cry no more, I slowly wiped away the tears on my face.

I looked at the small purple trash can next to me that I had got from Uncle Theodore on my birthday. It now bent up, and had scratches on from old age and was full on paper along other materials that was now trash. Which reminds me it's been at least a few weeks since I last took out the trash.

_Few weeks._

Out of nowhere those sudden words continued to run through out my head.

_Few weeks, Trash_

Something inside me told me that there was something about that trash bin I should remember. Something very important.

_Few weeks, Trash_

Suddenly, James came in my mind. Giving me a small chill just think about him. His shaggy brown hair, his leather jacket that always smells like a bar, his tight jeans, his pierced ears, those gold chains he always wearing around his neck, making himself look like a thug.

_James, Trash_

Mom was on was on a ''business trip'' three weeks ago that lasted about a week and left me home alone with James that's when James started bring home some girls every night and having parties.

_ James. Trash, parties_

I started to think further, then suddenly I remembered something I never wanted to think about again. That night when James had a small party with five other guys, plus a couple of girls that were there. Eventually everybody got drunk, except me of course, and then that's when ''it'' happened.

That night, that terrible night. The night I was raped.

_Rape._

_Trash, James. Rape._

What could be so important? Was this something I forgot? Something very important?

_Trash, James, rape._

I could not longer think about anything other than those three things, so I thought the best thing to do was to let it go. Though, I felt that it was very important, I felt that it was something that I did before.

I slowly glanced over at my desk where the box that was full of items that use to belong to my dad as the light from my lamp shined on it. I weakly got up, losing some of my balance as I did, and walked quietly to the desk.

I sat down on deck chair, staring at the box. I sat there in somewhat a daze. I lifted my arm, slowly and weakly dug in the box, grabbing practically anything that use to belong to my Dad. I let out a faint smile, taking out small pile of the pictures of my Dad when he was younger. I wiped away my old tears and looked at more of the old photos.

Small happiness form for the first time this day. Me, sitting in my, old room, looking at pictures of my Dad, making me feeling as if I have something apart of him, something I could treasure forever in my life.

A few minutes as pasted and I realized that it was past midnight. I looked at my slightly opened room door, the light of the hallway was off so I'm assuming that Mom had went to bed hours ago.

Soon I started to the pictures back in the box, realizing that tomorrow Melissa, my cousin and daughter of my Aunt and Uncle, Alvin and Brittany, was coming over.

Finally, someone who I can tell everything to the one I could _only _trust.

I carefully placed the pictures up and closed the box. I took the box from my desk, thinking Mom might come in my room and try to take it away, something I would never let someone touch, nor take.

I got out of my desk chair and walked towards my bed. I thought maybe it would be best if I hid it under my bed for the night, and maybe even show Melissa some of them to.

I quietly went over to my bed, no wanting Mom to know I am up. Suddenly out of nowhere I tripped on the small rug on the floor, landing with a loud _thud _as I did.

I winced in pain as I weakly got up, getting using some support with the post of my bed. I glanced over and the box that had some items sticking out. I crawled over to the box, grunting in pain as I did, and picked up the items that fell out the box. I walked over to the bed and placed them on the bed, spreading them out.

I looked at the items that fell out of the box. An old 1980's watch, some old photos, a sliver chain necklace, and a test with a big, red A++ on it. I grinned widely at the good score, forgetting about the pain on my back and arms, feeling proud of my Daddy's grade.

_''I guess Daddy was a smart kid too.'' _I thought proudly to myself.

I looked at the questions and read the questions that I have studied before.

_''An A++? I never got that before!'' _I giggled to myself at that thought.

_Test_

That word seeped its way into my head, slowly giving me a thought in mind.

_Test _

_Rape, Test, James_

I stopped giggling and made a small gasp. I sat there, shocked as I remember what I felt was important to know hours ago, something that I never wanted to happen to me. Something that I did a couple of weeks ago. Something that scared me so much and thought I could never forget about.

A pregnancy test.

* * *

**Yeah so that's it, that's the chapter. Ha, I know you're probably like ''What the hell!? That's it!?'' Yep, that's it for part two. So we're getting somewhere, eh? Yeah so what could Sarah mean about a pregnancy test? Is she pregnant? Is Jeanette pregnant? I don't know! We'll have to find out in the finale. **

**So I did not double-check part two like I normally do because it's getting pretty late here and I have school the next day so if you see errors tell me in reviews and I well fix them :) **

**Well til then my midgets.. **

**-xxXCrazy4ChipmunksXxx *Brofist***


End file.
